


Pavlove

by BlueRabbits



Series: Peterick oneshots [17]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Mpreg, Soul Bond, True Mates, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Pete, coffins, human Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Pete knew it was a bad idea to take the kings youngest son. But patrick wanted to leave, he didn't want to live a life without pete. And of course, pete would listen to patrick. He loved the little prince.





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick was asleep in his bed when pete came for him, he snuck in through the window and smiled at the little beauty sleeping peacefully. He slowly walked towards him and picked him up bridal style, making sure he was covered with the sheet.

Pete knew it was a bad idea to take the kings youngest son. But patrick wanted to leave, he didn't want to live a life without pete. And of course, pete would listen to patrick. He loved the little prince.

He managed to get to the window before patrick started stirring and opened his eyes to reveal the gorgeous sapphire blue pete has come to love. Be smiled up at the vampire carrying him and wrapped arms around his neck,

"Pete" he breathed and he hummed, kissing Patrick's hair,

"I've got you baby" he said and climbed out of the window with patrick securely in his arms.

The little prince smiled and snuggled into Pete's chest as he carried him to he carriage. Pete nodded to the driver, he stepped in and placed patrick in the open coffin and then sat himself on the padded chairs opposite and signaled for the driver to start moving. 

Patrick woke up shortly after they left the town and sat up. Smiling at pete with tired eyes and carefully stepping out of the coffin and fell into Pete's arms, he half sat half layed on the padded chair and snuggled up to pete. The vampire smiled down at the strawberry blonde and kissed his soft plump lips slightly, careful of not pricking patrick with his permanently present fangs,

"Father is going to flip when he finds out you've taken me away" Patrick whispered and looked up into Pete's redish brown eyes with his own blue,

Pete let out a chuckle and tilted Patrick's head up with his finger to claim his lips again and smiled fondly at the little prince,

"And he will never find where im taking you" he said and Patrick nuzzles his head into Pete's neck.

They spent the night in each others embrace. Pete brought some food along the way and wine. He fed Patrick cheeses and grapes and drank wine, Patrick was happier now he was away from the castle and in the arms of his lover.

He only told pete that they should run away together because he wanted an eternity with the vampire but could never have that. His father, the king was against Pete. He knew of his vampirism and was against pete being near Patrick. He controlled everything patrick did. Which is why he wanted to run away.

God knows what his father is going to do when be find a out patrick is gone. 

Sunrise came up shortly and pete carried patrick back to the coffin and they both settled down. Patrick sleeping on Pete's chest. While the vampire slept listening to the soothing sound of Patrick's heartbeat and arms tightly wrapped around him. Their driver still taking their carriage to the destination.

\---

Patrick's father flipped when he found out patrick ran away with the vampire during the night. He called for the towns best hunters to come fourth. Joe and andy areies at the castle as soon as the guards went in search of them and bowed before the king.

"There's this vampire by the name of peter wentz. He has taken my youngest and i want him returned safely" he ordered and they both nodded,

"We will bring your son back safely" andy said and the king nodded and sent them away,

They both walked outof the castle and smiled at each other, finally getting their pay. Joe started laughing and andy smiled. Both going to their cart to load stakes and vials of holy water into their belts. Joe looked at Andy,

"Pete's gone and took another victim. The prince this time" he said and andy nodded.

"This time he won't get away from us. Its daylight, they wouldn't have gotten far" he told joe and they both hopped into the cart and started their journey on finding pete and prince patrick.

They ended up finding the carriage in between two villages, the driver had stopped for a break while both pete and patrick slept in the coffin inside. Both joe and and stopped their cart outside the carriage and got off.

Joe stood in front of the driver and stopped him from sending pete a warning that the hunters were here while Andy stepped inside the carriage and saw the glossy white coffin laying on one side of the carriage. He couldn't see patrick so he opened the coffin slightly and saw both pete and patrick laying inside. 

Now was his chance to stake pete but he needed to get Patrick away he hoped that he hadn't turned the prince and picked him up carefully, hands under his legs and back and carried him out into the sunlight. Andy let put a mental sigh of relief when nothing happened to patrick. He was still human.

He nodded at joe and they both retreated to their cart and lay Patrick down on the sheets. The prince was disrupted and opened his eyes, not feeling pete near him and suddenly being in the light he shot up in panic and stared at the hunters with wide eyes.

"We wont hurt you" andy said and patrick shuffles back away from them,

"PETE!" He shouted and both hunters cursed and quickly got into their cart to get away as soon as they saw the vampire awake in the carriage.

"He can't come out in the sun, we are safe" joe said but he spoke too soon.

Within a flash Pete was on the cart and patrick bounded forward into his arms, the vampire tightened his grip on the prince and joe glared at him, he took his crossbow and shot it at pete landing the stake in his shoulder, he screamed and fell back off the cart with patrick falling on top of him. 

Both hunters cursed and stopped the cart so they could finish pete off and take Patrick away but stopped when they saw patrick aiding pete and holding his hand to the bloody wound.

"You need to drink pete" Patrick cried and offered the vampire his wrist but pete shook his head,

"Im not hurting you patrick" he said and could feel his skin burning from the sun rays.

Their carriage came up to them and attempted to shield pete but it failed and patrick struggled to get pete into the carriage even with the vampire taking small steps. The driver helped pete in and joe and andy took their escape.

Patrick helped pete into the coffin and ran his hand down petes slowly healing burnt skin. Tears were streaming down his face and pete weakly moved his hand to touch Patrick's pale cheek and wiped the tears away,

"Don't cry baby. I'll be fine" he said and Patrick nodded,

"You need blood pete" he said and pete shook his head,

"Not from you" 

Patrick nodded sadly and held Pete's hand, the vampire pulled patrick into the coffin with him and held him close. Patrick nuzzled into his chest and pete pulled the coffin lid shut and the driver started going to the next village.

They thought the hunters would leave them alone but they were both planning their next attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Pete and patrick arrived at their castle at the break of dusk. The vampire smiled at Patrick and held his hand as they made their way inside.

Patrick turned around to kiss pete and wrap arms around his neck and the vampire used his strength. Not like he needed to. To pick Patrick up and wrap the humans legs around his waist and flash up to a bedroom where he pushed Patrick onto the mattress and kissed him again.

"I love you so much pete" he gasped and looked up Into the vampires red eyes,

"I love you too Patrick my darling" pete smiled and moved to take off Patrick's light colored blazer coat and throw it onto a chair, he then pushed down patricka blouse and kissed his pale shoulders and them took off the rest of patrkcks clothing.

pete removed his own clothes and kissed Patrick again. The human pulled pete to lay on top of him and moved Pete's hands to rest on his thighs. The vampire kissed the human down to his neck and had to pull away when he felt the urge to bite down.

Patrick lay underneath pete panting, his face was flushed and his wide blue eyes looking up at pete with love and admiration, pete smiled and leant down to claim Patrick's lips again.

He pushed into the human and patrick cried out and wrapped his legs around pete.he dug his nails into the vampires back as he started thrusting slowly into Patrick's body and brought musical moans from his pink lips.

Pete groaned and kissed Patrick lips and down to his neck, he started thrusting into patrick a little faster and he stares hungrily at his neck. Patrick let out a whine as he came and went completely lax underneath pete. His legs slipping from being wrapped around Pete's waist, and spread wide either side of the vampire as he kept thrusting into Patrick,

He let out a growl and rammed into Patrick a few times and came, nearly sinking his teeth into Patrick's neck but he pulled away and sat up on the bed. Looking at patrick, who was passed out on the bed.

The vampire smiles slightly and crawled next to patrick, he held him close as he slept and looked all over Patrick's body. He slowly moved his hand to rest against patricks stomach and looked at it more closely. A smile broke out on Pete's face and he kissed Patrick's cheek and pulled the sheets over them both, keeping patrick warm.

\---

They spent the next eight months living in that castle away from harm. Patrick's baby bump had grown massively and pete was happy, Patrick was all smiley and was glowing.

He rested his head against prtes chest and sighed happily, pete wrapped arms around Patrick and kissed his head softly. He ran his hand down Patrick's back and held the human close,

"I'm scared" Patrick mumbled,

"I know baby" he said and Nuzzled his head into Patrick's neck,

"I don't want the hunters finding us" patrick mumbled and pete nodded,

"I won't let them" he said,

"The hunters are the last of your worries" another voice said and they both snapped their heads to look a the person where the voice came from,

"Gabriel" pete growled and pulled patrick behind him,

"Hello peter" he smirked, licking his fangs and raking his red eyes over patrick and staring at his stomach,

"What do you want?" He growled, baring his fangs,

"Your little pet. Looks to me he is with child" gabe smirked evilly and pete pushed patrick further behind him,

"You will not touch him!"

"Oh really?"

Within a flash gabe has pushed pete to the nearest wall and grabbed patrick. He looked at him and smirked, tears spilling through Patrick's fear filled blue eyes, as gabe tilted his head back and bared his neck.

He snaked his hand under the white fabric of the dress Patrick was wearing and the human whimpered as he placed his hand over Patrick's bump.

A growl was heard and gabe was then pushed against the wall by pete, patrick was knocked over and gasped when be felt a gush in between his legs and cries out. Pete's head snapped towards patrick and gabe took this as an advantage.

They both were fighting and throwing each other around as patrick lay there on the floor. Gasping and crying through the pain, blood was running from him and he clutched at his bump in fear.

Pete had to pay no attention to Patrick so he could win this fight but pain tinged his heart when he heard Patrick's whimpers of pain and grabbed a broken piece of wood. He drove it through Gabe's chest and pierced his heart. 

Gabe fell back dead and pete flashed towards Patrick and held him close, he saw the blood and how weak patrick was. He moved Patrick to rest him against the wall so he could aid him through childbirth,

"Push patrick" he said and patrick cried out as he pushed.

Finally the baby was put and crying but patrick used up all his energy and slumped back, pete placed the baby in Patrick's arms and let him wrap the baby up using his bloodied gown.

Pete noticed he was in between life and death and slowly flickering towards death. He cradled Patrick in his arms and kissed him softly,

"Patrick baby. Look at me" he said and patrick looked up and smiled weakly,

"You made me so happy pete" he said and lifted his hand weakly to caress Pete's cheek.

"I won't let you die baby. Our son needs you" he cried,

"You know what you have to do pete" he said and the vampire shook his head,

"No patrick. Anything but that" he cried and Nuzzled into Patrick's neck,

"Please pete" he gasped and his eyes flickered shut.

Pete let out a yell and bared his fangs, he tilted Patrick's neck and sank his fangs into the skin of his neck and injected his venom into him,

Patrick let out a soft gasp as he grew stronger and wrapped an arm around Pete's neck, he felt his fangs ache and himself change. Pete pulled away and looked into Patrick's eyes,

"Purple eyes" he smiled and kissed patrick softly,

The baby that was still laying in Patrick's arms starting squirming and making noises and patrick looked down at them,

"A baby boy" he cooed looking down at the baby boy. The baby opened his eyes to reveal a red one and a purple one pete smiled at their sons different coloured eyes and held patrick close in his arms.

"We should call him Meir" Patrick said and pete nodded,

"Its a beautiful name baby" he said and kissed Patrick cheek. The vampire stood up with patrick and their son cradled in his arms,

He carried then back to the carriage where the driver was and placed patrick into the coffin inside, their son was resting against Patrick's chest and he held Meir close to him. Pete kissed Patrick's lips and sat down on the padded chair, smiling to himself.

The carriage started moving and patrick sat up slightly to look at pete,

"Where are we going?" Patrick asked,

"I'm taking you to another castle up south. You should rest baby" he said and ran his fingers through Patrick's soft strawberry blonde hair. 

Patrick tilted his head closer to Pete's hand and nodded, settling down in the coffin and closing his eyes, Meir cuddled close to him and slowly drifting off too.


End file.
